elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beirand
|Base ID = }} Beirand is a Nord blacksmith running the Solitude Blacksmith in Solitude. He is the husband of Sayma, who owns Bits and Pieces, and the father of Kayd. Background His job is to make weapons and armor for the Imperial soldiers stationed in Solitude. He's a "king's man at heart," but doesn't especially like or dislike the Imperials. His loyalty lies with Solitude, and Jarl Elisif now. When asked why he doesn't join the war, he replies that his wife Sayma would be angry at him and he couldn't leave his son Kayd. He then says fighting his wife about it would be tougher than fighting any war. Interactions Get Outfitted Beirand is obliged to offer a set of armor once the Dragonborn joins the Imperial army. He gives the Dragonborn three choices of Imperial armor. Dialogue Introduction You make armor for the Imperials? "It's almost all I have time for these days. The men training here in Solitude and the troops out in the field, they all need weapons and armor. " You're pretty dedicated to the Empire, then? "Ah... To be honest, no. But High King Torygg supported them, and now her lady Elisif has thrown in with them. You could say I'm a King's man at heart. Hmph. I guess that's 'Jarl's man' now. My loyalty lies with Solitude. So where Jarl Elisif leads, I follow." Have you considered getting out there and fighting? "I think I would, if it weren't for my son. And my wife. Oh, Sayma would have my hide if I even suggested I might step foot on a battlefield. You think Stormcloaks and Legionnaires are dangerous? Ha!" Get Outfitted General Tullius said you'd get me outfitted. "Yep. I have just one question for you. Light, medium, or heavy?" :What? "Light armor for scouting detail, heavy armor for full on combat, or something in between?" ::Light "Alright... here you go. Should keep you light on your feet, and hold up decent enough if you wind up trading blows with the enemy." ::Medium "Alright. This here's enough to keep your insides from spilling out, except from the fiercest of blows, and shouldn't weigh you down too much." ::Heavy "They don't make finer steel anywhere else. If this doesn't keep you from dying, nothing will." "Now, that's it. One free outfit per soldier. You lose that, or get it banged up, you'll need to pay like everyone else." Stormcloak Victory So you make armor for the Stormcloaks? "These days? Aye. Most of what I make is for folk like you. There's still Imperial camps to be cleaned up, as you know. And that takes arms and armor." Conversations Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." Heimvar's skills Beirand: "Come on, Heimvar. My son could stoke the forge better than you do!" or "You're making progress, Heimvar. But my boy could still work the bellows better than you do!" Heimvar: "Yeah, but can he hammer the anvil for eight hours straight?" or "Sure, but I bet he can't hold his mead as well as me!" Beirand: "Give him time. In a couple years, he'll be the age you were when you started!" or "Right you are! Guess I'll keep training you... for now." Bits and business Sayma: "Sure has been quiet around the shop lately." or "We hardly ever get new customers anymore." Sayma: "Not that I mind the break, of course. But, still..." or "I suppose in wartime, people aren't looking to part with their old junk..." Beirand: "We'll make it through, dear. We always do." or "It's okay, dear. More work than ever down at the blacksmith." (Or) Kayd "Who needs customers and their old junk?" or "Father oughtta punch them in the mouth! That'd get people in here!" Quotes *''"I think I would, if it weren't for my son. And my wife. Oh, Sayma would have my hide if I even suggested I might step foot on a battlefield. You think Stormcloaks and Legionniares are dangerous? Ha!"'' *''"It's almost all I have time for these days. The men train here in Solitude and the troops out in the field, they all need weapons and armor. You should look into joining. They could use every hand they can get."'' *''"Return any time you need arms or armor. My forge never rests."'' *''"Seems there is no end to the need of the Imperials... but what can I help you with?"'' *''"Keep safe. And always wear your armor."'' *''"I've got weapons for givin', and armor for gettin'!"'' *''"Arms and armor! Forged by a master craftsman!"'' *''"I got some fine armor, if you're lookin'."'' *''"It's good to be away from the forge for a bit."'' *''"Wanderer like you must have plenty of tales to tell. But I'm afraid I'm too busy to hear 'em."'' *''"When the Stormcloaks took Solitude I thought for sure things would slow down, but they keep me just as busy as the Imperials."'' — Solitude under Stormcloak Rule. *''"I've been waiting for Roggvir's execution. Talk to me later."'' — Before Roggvir's execution. *''"A traitor right up to the end."'' — After Roggvir's execution. *''"He died well."'' — After Roggvir's execution. Beirand map skyrim.jpg|Location of Beirand Bugs *When completing "The Wolf Queen Awakened," Beirand might randomly disappear, eventually dying somewhere. His family will act as if he is dead, and he will not return. Appearances * de:Beirand es:Beirand fr:Beirand pl:Beirand ru:Бейранд Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters